Their Fruit Globes Fair or Red (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Irène utilise un vibromasseur sur Molly pedant qu'elle lui fait lire de la poèsie à haute voix. Discussion sur les relations BDSM / relation sexuelle explicite / amour lesbien / traduction de Sparkling Soul


_Bonjours à tous ! Voyons voir, ça fait un petit temps que je n'ais pas publié, pas trop eut le temps, bref ... Je viens de finir, enfin, la traduction de _**Their Fruit Globes Fair or Red** _de Sparkling Soul. Comme d'habitude c'était un plaisir à lire et à traduire, j'éspère que ça va vous plaire ! _

_Cette histoire est dans la même série que _**So strong thy magic or so weak am I,** _il est encore question de livre et de sexe ;)_

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

**Their Fruit Globes Fair or Red**

« Molly, je vais devoir rester pour examiner le corps, il y a encore des expériences que je dois faire. » dit Sherlock alors qu'il enfonçait une aiguille dans l'orteil du mort et griffonnait quelques notes. « Le sang n'atteint pas les extrémités, mais il semble anormalement dilué, ce qui aurait dû faciliter son transport dans le corps, et non l'inverse. Cela prouve, peut-être, le recours à deux médicaments différents, un qui dilue le sang et l'autre qui ralentit les battements du cœur. Ça semble très contradictoire et franchement inutile. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire une analyse sanguine pour être sûr que c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé. »

« Désolée, Sherlock, pas aujourd'hui. » répondit Molly. « J'ai vraiment besoin de partir à six heure, et ma responsabilité est de fermer la morgue. Tu pourras revenir demain. » Irène avait promis de venir la chercher après le boulot, et elle avait hâte de passer la soirée avec elle, bien trop pour laisser Sherlock gâcher ça, qu'il ait des expériences importantes à faire ou non.

Surpris, Sherlock leva les yeux sur elle. Bien qu'elle ait commencé à s'opposer à lui plus souvent, il n'était toujours pas habitué à ses quelques refus. Il la considéra avec un rapide regard circulaire et pencha la tête pensivement. « Hmmmm. Tu portes du rouge à lèvre, des boucles d'oreilles, et il y a des talons aiguilles dans ton sac, des accessoires que tu n'utilises presque pas. Tu as un rencard ce soir. Ca va probablement mal se terminer. Est-ce que c'est un diner avec un quelconque imbécile prématurément chauve et ennuyeux, qui sera peut-être suivit d'une partie de jambe en l'air décevante, qui me fait perdre mon précieux temps ? »

« Sherlock ! » le réprimanda John, penché sur le sternum du cadavre, essayant de déterminer si les blessures avaient étaient faites pré ou post mortem.

Molly déboutonna sa blouse et la pendit sur le porte-manteau près de la porte. « Si tu avais vraiment fait attention à moi c'est dernier temps, tu en aurais conclu, que je suis dans une relation stable depuis un petit bout de temps, que diner n'est pas au programme ce soir, et que le sexe est assez spectaculaire, merci beaucoup. »

John toussa, à moitié étonné, à moitié amusé.

« Et puis, » continua Molly, « Ca me surprendrait si mon excitante et très intelligente copine était touché par une quelconque perte de cheveux, mais je vérifierais ça pour toi. »

La tête de Sherlock, qui s'était replongé dans son travail, se releva brusquement à ses mots. « Une relation stable ? Une petite amie ? » Puis, on observant Molly de plus près, « Bien sûr, évidemment, je suis un idiot. Tu es bien habillé, mais tu n'y as pas mis autant d'effort que pour un premier rendez-vous. Tes chaussures sont beaucoup trop hautes, et inconfortables pour les mettre longtemps, en plus tu n'es pas habituée à porter des hauts talons, donc tu prévois de les enlever rapidement, ce qui signifie pas de diner, et aussi que tu es très proche de la personne en question la plupart des gens n'aiment pas enlever leurs chaussures devant des étrangers. Ton rouge à lèvre te va plutôt bien, il est beaucoup plus cher que ceux que tu t'achètes habituellement, donc quelqu'un t'a fait un cadeau. Quelqu'un qui a les moyens, qui y ont mis le prix, et, en effet, une femme, puisque la couleur est attirante et discrète, un concept que la plupart des hommes ne saisissent pas. Et puis, tu t'ais coupé les ongles. »

John le regarda perplexe : « Qu'est-ce que viennent faire ses ongles la dedans ? »

Molly rougit et Sherlock eut un petit sourire : « John, je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer que tu les ongles assez long peuvent rendre certaines activités sexuelles plutôt désagréable. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème en … »

« Oui, c'est bon Sherlock, j'ai compris ! » l'interrompit John, ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge. Il se racla la gorge, gêné. « Donc, hum, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les filles. »

Reconnaissante du changement de sujet évident, Molly répondit : « Eh bien, si je me rappelle bien , je me rappelle assez clairement toi clamant à qui voulait l'entendre pendant assez longtemps que « Tu n'étais pas gay » et que Sherlock et toi « n'était pas en couple ». J'imagine que la sexualité n'est pas aussi stable que ce que les gens pensent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Touché. » ria John. « Et alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Eh bien, en fait vous la connaissez déjà, et je pense que tu vas être content de savoir qu'elle n'est plus sur le marché John. » elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je crois que tu n'appréciait pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour Sherlock. »

Sherlock la fixait avec un ébahissement apparent. « LA femme. » souffla-t-il, et Molly pouffa « Irène Adler, oui. »

John fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. « Oui, c'est logique finalement. » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Molly, curieuse, alors qu'elles sortaient les chaussures noires en cuir de son sac. Elle les posa par terre et glissa ses pieds à l'intérieur, en vacillant légèrement.

« De ce que je peux en dire, elle est plutôt ton type. Brune, avec des hautes pommettes, un air de génie, et sans doute un peu folle. Ca convient. »

Molly rougit encore. « Elle n'est pas une dangereuse psychopathe, et elle est beaucoup plus gentille avec moi que ne la jamais été Sherlock. »

« Avec toi, oui. » John sourit chaudement à Sherlock, et Molly ne manqua pas de voir le coin de la bouche de Sherlock se soulever légèrement en réponse.

« Bien, de toute façon, je veux que vous soyez partis dans cinq minutes. Irène peut arriver dans l'instant et je ne veux pas la faire attendre. » Dit Molly en croisant les bras.

« Ah, oui, elle est assez … dominantes, n'est-ce pas ? » souri Sherlock, et Molly rougit furieusement, réussissant à se composer un air indigné elle lui lança « C'est clair que venant de toi ! »

« Oh, Sherlock n'est pas du tout dominant, même pas la moitié de ce que tu peux penser. » intervint John, et Sherlock le fixa avec un regard profond, et une expression entre l'esclandre, le choc, l'amusement et … est-ce que c'était de l'excitation ?

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? » dit une voix près de la porte, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Irène était adossée au chambranle de la porte, souriant légèrement, un doigt parfaitement bien manucuré était posé sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, comme Molly les préférait, et une robe en soie noire moulait chacune de ses généreuses formes. Ses talons aiguilles claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Molly. « Bonsoir, mon amour. Tu es magnifique. »

« Toi aussi. » souris Molly, en attrapant la main d'Irène et en nouant leurs doigts.

Irène se tourna vers Sherlock. Elle le considéra avec un regard consciencieux et leva un sourcil. « Oui, j'ai bien entendu. C'est définitivement une sérieuse morsure qui apparait sous ton col de chemise, ils y a des traces sur tes poignets, et tu n'es pas vraiment assis confortablement sur cette chaise, n'est-ce pas ? Une séance lourde hier soir ? »

Molly le fixait, étonnée, alors que John s'avançait pour se mettre aux cotés de Sherlock, le menton haut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dans une position qui irradiât la défense et la protection.

« Oh, s'il vous plait, docteur Watson. » se moqua-t-elle, « je serais bien la dernière à désapprouver. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas très loin de mes pratiques. Tu avais juste besoin de la bonne personne, Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidement. » répondit Sherlock, en se rapprochant un peu de John.

« Très bien, excellent. Docteur Watson, si vous voulez avoir une petite discussion, des conseils, des fournitures, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Merci, mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller. » fut sa réponse un peu sèche.

Irène le regarda et acquiesça « oui, en effet, je pense que vous pouvez. »

Molly était plus que surprise. Elle n'avait jamais suspecté Sherlock et John de ce genre de relation, et elle n'aurait surement pas considérer que Sherlock serait le soumis. Quoi que elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était toujours plus souple quand John était dans les parages, et intimement elle comprenait ce besoin qu'il devait avoir de se laisser aller et de suivre les ordres. Elle-même, elle était toujours autonome, et elle ne se laissait jamais aller de travers, il fallait que tout soit bien fait. Bon elle n'était pas aussi maniaque du contrôle que Sherlock. Mais elle aimait vraiment pouvoir donner ce contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre, et lui faire confiance pour qu'il n'en abuse pas. Elle sentait que Sherlock devait avoir le même besoin. Et John lui-même était un commandant, il ne laissait jamais Sherlock aller bien loin, en plus il s'occupait de lui et le soignait si besoin était, ce qui d'après Irène était la qualité la plus importante d'un dominateur. Oui, après tout, c'était logique.

Irène et elle ne sortait ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, et elles entamaient cet aspect particulier de leur relation assez doucement, mais Molly avait découvert qu'elle adorait ça. Irène avait souvent le contrôle, bien entendu, elles avaient déjà échangé les rôles, et Molly avait aussi apprécié. Elle sentit plus forte, plus puissante, et bien au-delà de ça, elle savait qu'Irène lui accordait une immense confiance. Molly avait adoré la façon dont Irène, elle qui était si dominatrice et encore plus obsédée que Sherlock par le contrôle, lui faisait assez confiance pour la laisser faire, pour la laisser prendre soin d'elle.

Irène l'avait prédit, plus Molly gagnerait de l'assurance, plus leur relation évoluerait vers un inversement des rôles, plutôt que des rôles prédéfinis d'avance. Malgré tout, il semblait bien, qu'Irène s'occuperait de cette session, vu la main possessive qui reposait dans le creux de son dos.

« Maintenant, messieurs, » assena poliment Irène, « Ce serait formidable si vous pouviez vaquer à vos occupations ailleurs, pour que je puisse ramener ma copine à la maison, j'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience toute la journée. » La main dans le dos de Molly glissa vers sa hanche et la serra contre Irène, Molly se lova contre elle. John les regardait, puis il tourna le regard vers Sherlock, qui acquiesça légèrement, et John sourit.

« Bien sûr, on y va, bonne soirée. On se voit demain Molly. Mrs. Adler… »

« Appelle-moi Irène s'il te plait. » l'interrompit-elle.

« Alors, Irène, c'était un plaisir. »

« Partagé Docteur Watson. »

« John, s'il vous plait. »

« Partagé, John. » sourit Irène.

Sherlock était déjà devant la porte, tapant du pied impatiemment pour montrer son exaspération devant de telles banalités. Dès que John arriva à son niveau, il fit un petit signe de tête au deux femmes et sortit de la pièce rapidement, son amant sur les talons.

« Et bien, c'était intéressant. » murmura Irène, frottant sa joue contre celle de Molly.

« J'étais un peu surprise au début, » répondit Molly, « et puis finalement c'est assez logique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, effectivement. Mais maintenant arrêtons de parler des fabuleuses parties de jambes en l'air du détective et de son docteur, et concentrons-nous sur ce que je veux faire avec toi. » Le sourire d'Irène était sauvage, et le cœur de Molly s'emballa. La nervosité, l'anticipation et l'excitation coulaient dans ses veines.

Elle ferma rapidement la morgue, et elles furent vite assises à l'arrière de la voiture très élégante d'Irène, elles se dirigèrent vers Eaton Square. Molly se tortillait avec impatience et anticipation, alors que le chauffeur se faufilait dans le trafic. Irène le remarque et posa sa main sur la jambe de Molly, son pouce caressant doucement le genou de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez Irène, Molly fut poussée dans les escaliers pour arriver au salon. Et avant de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, Irène l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, en la serrant plus fort et en l'embrassant passionnément, ce qui étourdit le médecin. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de son amante, en gémissant dans sa bouche. Après une petite éternité, Irène brisa le baiser avec un dernier mordillement sur la lèvre inférieur de Molly. Elle posa son front sur celui de sa petite amie et murmura « Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui mon amour. »

« Toi aussi… » Répondit Molly, encore essoufflée. « J'ai eu envie de ça toute la journée. Te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser… et …» elle se mordit les lèvres et rougit « je crois que tu as évoqué quelque chose à propos de sexe créatif ? »

Irène acquiesça. « Tu te rappelles bien de cette partie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Elle glissa ses mains vers les fesses de Molly et les serra avant de l'embrasser sur le nez, en murmurant. « Donne-moi une seconde, je reviens. »

Molly ne put s'empêcher de la regarder se déhancher jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ses hanches se balançaient, aguicheuses. Elle choisit un livre, puis ouvrit un petit coffre, où elles gardaient leurs sextoys. Lorsqu'elle revint vers Molly, elle garda les mains derrière le dos, dissimulant ce qu'elle avait pris dans le coffre au regard de Molly. Elle fit le tour de Molly, se posta derrière elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « je veux que tu enlèves tes habits. Garde tes chaussures, je les aimes bien. »

Molly obtempéra aussi vite que possible, butta contre les boutons de sa blouse dans sa hâte, et trébucha en enlevant sa culotte, l'arrachant presque avec le talon de sa chaussure gauche.

Une fois qu'elle fut complétement nue, Irène enroula son bras autours de sa taille et la guida en arrière jusqu'au canapé, la faisant s'assoir sur ses genoux. Molly pouvait sentir la soie luxuriante et les hanches pointues sous ses fesses, elle frémit au souffle chaud d'Irène sur son cou. « J'ai un livre pour toi, et un vibromasseur. Je veux que tu me lises un poème à haute voix, pendant que j'utilise le vibro sur toi. Tu n'es pas autorisée à jouir avant que je te le dise. C'est d'accord ? »

L'excitation parcouru Molly et se dirigea vers son entre jambe, elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un petit gémissement avant de répondre : « Oh oui, c'est plus que d'accord. »

Irène lui tendit le livre : « Tu connais Christina Rosetti ? »

« Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » Molly n'était pas très littéraire. Elle aimait lire, mais se contentait la plupart du temps des best-sellers. De plus, même si elle aurait entendu parler d'elle, jamais elle ne s'en serrait rappelée à cet instant, son esprit étant préoccupé par bien d'autres choses.

« C'était une poète victorienne, une des meilleures de sa génération. Une grande femme, ainsi qu'une belle femme. Je veux que tu lises son poème le plus connu, Marché Gobelin. Il peut être vu d'une manière innocente, mais également d'une manière beaucoup moins innocente. Un peu comme toi, en fait, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi celui-là. Maintenant, écarte moi ces jambes, mon amour. » Murmura sensuellement Irène. Molly obtempéra, ses deux jambes se séparèrent et vinrent se posés au côté de celles d'Irène, vêtues de soie. Elle haleta lorsqu'Irène plaça sa main, tenant un vibromasseur lisse argenté, entre ses cuisses.

La page était marquée, Molly n'eut donc aucun problème pour trouver le bon poème. Elle prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration, et commença à lire.

« Matin et soir,

Les jeunes filles entendaient le cri des gobelins :

« Venez acheter nos fruits du verger,

Venez acheter, venez acheter »

Elle réussit à garder son implacabilité alors que le vibromasseur touchait son clitoris, sifflant imperceptiblement dans un souffle. Elle continua sa lecture, se concentrant sur les mots, faisant de son mieux pour oublier les vagues de plaisir procurées par Irène lorsqu'elle pressait l'objet un peu plus fort sur son clitoris.

La main droite d'Irène vint prendre en coupe la poitrine de Molly, son pouce caressa légèrement un téton, et Molly se décala un peu au touché, gémissant doucement. Comment pouvait-on avoir vu ce poème autrement que comme un poème manifestement érotique, se demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle lisait les lignes où Laura mangeait le fruit du gobelin, sa voix s'éleva quand les doigts d'Irène se firent plus présent sur son corps.

« Puis suça les globes de fruits rouges ou blonds :

Plus doux que –ah ! – le miel de la roche,

Plus puissant que le vin qui réjouit les hommes,

Plus clair que l'- l'eau coulait ce jus

Elle n'avait rien – oooh- gouté de pareil auparavant,

Comment, même avec du temps, s'en r- rassasier ?

Elle suça, suça et – mon dieu ! – suça encore,

Les fruits que donnait c- ce verger inconnu,

Elle suça jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres endolories »

« Tu as une voix magnifique mon amour. » murmura Irène à son oreille, alors qu'elle mettait en marche le vibromasseur. Un cri avorté s'échappa des lèvres de Molly à la sensation, mais elle continua courageusement sa lecture. Irène enleva ses doigts du corps de Molly pour quelques secondes, et quand elle les reposa sur sa poitrine, ils étaient humides et enduit de salive. Elle alternait ses mouvements entre les seins, qu'elle taquinait, caressait, et faisait rouler entre ses phalanges, parfois en les pinçant, et les sensations qu'elle lui faisait ressentir envoyant des petites vagues de plaisir le long de la colonne de Molly.

« Enlacée et embrassée enserrée et caressée » lut Molly, et Irène l'enlaça, elle passa son bras sur sa taille et caressa la douce peau de son ventre, ses lèvres chaudes frottant contre sa nuque.

Le vibro vibra un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, Irène l'avait accéléré. La respiration de Molly devint plus laborieuse, ses gémissements plus fréquents. Sa nuque se balança et s'étira alors qu'Irène plantait ses dents nacrées dans sa chair, l'embrassant, la léchant, la suçant, mordillant les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle buta sur une phrase, sa voix était un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude :

« T'ai- T'ai-je m- manqué ?

Viens –oh !- m'embrasser.

Ne t'inquiète p- pas de mes contusions

Prends-moi dans tes bras, enlace-moi, lèche mes –ah- jus. »

Elle balança sa tête en arrière et ses cuisses tremblèrent de manière incontrôlée alors qu'Irène actionna le dernier niveau du vibromasseur.

« Mange-moi, bois-moi, aime-moi

Laura, fais grand cas de moi »

Elle cria presque et Irène lui mordit l'épaule, fortement en sifflant : « Tu n'as pas intérêt à jouir, je veux que tu finisses. » Molly gémit de consternation, il restait plus d'une page entière ! Comment était-elle sensée tenir jusque-là ?

Miséricordieusement Irène rabaissa le vibro au niveau du dessous, et Molly reprit quelques profondes inspirations pour se recomposer avant de finir sa lecture.

Elle était complètement trempée maintenant, son jus imprégnait le tissu de la robe de son amante. Ses joues étaient rouge, ses talons tapait de façon erratique sur le parquet puisque ses jambes tremblaient. Elle s'agrippait si fort au livre qu'elle eut peur d'arracher les pages. Elle réussit à vaincre les dernier vers, bien que ses mots soient plus rapides et par moment presque inintelligible, puisqu'elle se battait pour se retenir.

La main d'Irène caressait langoureusement ses côtes, et les baisers sur sa nuque et ses épaules étaient devenus plus doux et plus aimant. « Allez mon amour, lis-moi ses dernières phrases et je te laisserais jouir. » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle repassa le jouet à son niveau maximal.

« Dans le calme ou dans la tempête » Molly haleta, acquiesça avec soulagement,

« Pour –ah !- encourager qui peine à une tâche,

Pour aller chercher qui se –nggggghhh- fourvoie,

Pour soutenir – oooooooh- qui chancelle,

Pour conforter –oh mon dieu Irène ! – qui se tient droit. »

Ses derniers mots furent presque un cri, alors qu'Irène enfonçait deux doigts à l'intérieur de Molly, poussant le vibromasseur plus fort encore sur son clito, à ceci elle ajouta en la mordant à la base du cou « Jouis pour moi, maintenant. »

Molly s'arqua, lança sa tête contre l'épaule d'Irène. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de manière incontrôlée, alors qu'elle était prise dans le tourbillon de son orgasme, gémissant et criant.

Quand elle redescendit enfin de sa jouissance, elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Irène. « Oh, mon dieu, » souffla-t-elle « C'était incroyable. »

Irène l'embrassa doucement : « C'était magnifique à voir et à écouter. Tu t'es bien débrouillé mon amour, je suis très fière de toi. »

Molly se tordit pour plongeant son nez dans les cheveux d'Irène, et posa ses mains dans son dos. « Merci. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à l'oreille de son amante, et Irène lui sourit amoureusement pour toute réponse.

« C'était un plaisir, mon amour. »


End file.
